Reunion
by angeleyes452
Summary: Alec contacts Zack after finding our Max wants to meet her siblings. They have a reunion, truth or dare , misltoe Plz read. now chap 4
1. I miss them

Title: Reunion  
Author: Pandie and Angeleyes  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Background Information: The night Max and Zack was recaptured by Manticore and Max need a new heart. It wasn't Zack who sacrificed himself for Max it was another solder who had just arrived back from a mission. Both Max and Zack escaped once Max was all healed up. Max still stayed in Seattle even after have one of Zacks lectures to leave. Zack trusted Max with the contact code and she was told only to use in an emergency. On one of Zacks rounds to check up on Max he met Alec, the transgenic Max shares a penthouse with.

_**Reunion chap 1**_

Max was at Crash with her close friends Alec, Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy. After a hard days work at Jam Pony the group was out to enjoy themselves but Max's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Maxie what's up? You're normally the one who drinks the most of each pitcher." Alec said to her from the other side of the table.

"I'm just thinking about stuff" She replied looking at her glass of beer.

"Boo anything annoying you? What eva it is, Cindy can take care of it." Cindy asked concerned.

"No, it doesn't matter, really." Max answered as she looked up at Cindy and Alec and forced a smile.

"If ya say so boo but I'll figure out what's bugging ya." Cindy replied.

"Sketchy, Herbal who's winning?" Max changed the subject

"I and I." Herbal answered proudly

"No it wasn't...was it?" Sketchy disagreed

"Let play again my brother." Herbal suggested and Sketchy set the next game up.

"Next round's on me." Cindy told everyone as she got up and walked towards the bar.

Alec moved seats to the empty chair next to Max. "If I'm correct that was your denial voice earlier Maxie." Alec said to her smiling slightly.

"I don't have a denial voice." Max protested returning the smile.

"Whatever you say." Alec replied

Max fiddled with her glass of beer that was sitting in front of her and Alec watched her closely.

"Max, what's bothering you? It must be something big cause you're not your normal chatty bitch with an attitude self." Alec told her as an attempt to make her laugh but failed.

"Nothing." Max replied as she looked into his eyes.

"You can tell me." He encouraged her.

"It's just...lately I've been thinking a lot about Tinga, Zack and the others and I...I just want to see them and know they are okay." Max told him smiling at the thought of seeing them.

"You've seen most of them haven't you?" Alec asked

"Yes but I've always wanted to get everyone together even if it was just for a few days or a few hours it would be amazing." Max answered

"Have you ever tried to plan a reunion with all of them?" Alec continued to find out as much as he could.

"Yes, about a million times but Zack just won't give me their number or location and he isn't going to change his mind. He says it's a weakness and we would all be vulnerable if we all met up" Max moaned, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Aw, Maxie, it's okay." Alec whispered to her as he leaned over and hugged her, Max returned the hug.

"Why don't you write a letter to Santa?... Asking to see your siblings again." Alec asked hoping to earn a smile form Max and he did.

"If he was real I would." Max replied smiling and pulled away from his embrace.

"What do you want for Christmas Alec?" Max asked curiously

"I can't tell you that." he answered smiling

"Oh, come on, please" she was desperate to know.

"Yo..." he whispered but was cut off when Cindy returned with a pitcher.

"Sketchy you cheat, Original Cindy saw that," Cindy shouted sitting down.

"What did he do?" Herbal didn't notice

"He removed a ball when you weren't looking," Cindy answered

"Ho what ya do that for?" Herbal asked

"You were winning." Sketchy answered drunkenly and then he stuck his tongue out at Herbal.

"Sketchy stop cheating or Original Cindy is gonna have to put a smack down on your ass." she informed him.

"What were you going to say Alec?" Max asked as she didn't hear him answer.

"Er... I can't remember" He lied but his smile gave it away.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you." Max informed him

"Can I borrow your phone?" Alec asked

"Sure, why do you need it?" Max questioned

"I forgot to phone a friend about something...flat battery." he lied again

"Don't be long." Max told him handing him her mobile.

"I won't, don't worry." Alec replied as he took her mobile and walked outside of Crash where it wasn't as loud.

Alec flipped his and Max's mobiles open and searched through Max's numbers until he came to Zack's, he put Zack's number into his phone and called him.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello." Zack greeted

"Hey Zack." Alec said

"What's up Ben?" Zack asked

"Zack I'm Alec" he moaned

"Sorry bro, you two just sound alike as well as look alike. Is something wrong that you phoned?" Zack asked

"Yes and no, Max..."Alec couldn't finish as Zack cut him off.

"Is Max okay? Is she hurt?" Zack asked sounding concerned

"No, no, chill, she's okay, it's just she's been thinking a lot about you all, Zack, and she misses you... Now more than ever. She's changed cause she worries about you all to much. She's not as chatty or happy and has lost an interest in nearly everything including her motor bike." Alec told him.

"She misses us all... What's happened to the Maxie with an attitude, her baby as she calls it? God I didn't think keeping her separated from everyone would affect her like this all of a sudden." Zack replied

"It hasn't happened all of a sudden, Zack, Max has slowly gotten like this. She shut away her feelings and emotions from me and even Cindy. Can't you just let her have the one thing she's wanted for so long but you keep denying her of because you're too selfish." Alec informed him.

"I'm not selfish, I keep them separated to protect them, we are too much of a target together." Zack said raising his voice.

"Zack I know you are only trying to keep everyone safe and don't want them to get hurt but have you thought you may be doing more damage than good? Think about it this way: If you agree to the reunion... so Maxcan stop worrying and know everyone is okay and see them through her own two eyes and not how you describe them to her... And the others. Zack, don't you see you are the only sibling to have seen them all," Alec replied in a calm and gentle tone.

"Okay, fine, but if Lydecker gets a tip about what is going on and something terrible happens, I will never forgive you." Zack gave in.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to them, they mean just as much to me as they mean to you. Okay, here's what were going to do" Alec filled him in on the plan.

Please read and review. Go on push the button. Pandie and Angeleyes.


	2. Reunion

Title: Reunion  
Author: Pandie and Angeleyes  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belongs to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Alec woke up at the sound of his alarm, he reached over to the bedside table and sleepily hit his alarm clock to turn it off. Then he shifted off the pillow and glanced at the clock, 9:00am.

"Oh it's early." he muttered to himself as he dropped his head back into the pillow. About fifteen minutes later Alec felt more awake, he sat up and reached for his mobile phone to call Cindy.

"Hey Cindy." Alec greeted

"Alec... What the hell you calling Original Cindy for at this time of the morning, a gal needs her sleep ya know." Cindy moaned.

"I need a favour." He informed her.

"Oh boy." Cindy commented sleepily.

"I need you to distract Max, get her out of the house." Alec informed her.

"Why? Ya betta not be kicking ma girl out or Original Cindy is gonna have to kick you sorry ass." Cindy warned him.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I've got a Christmas surprise for her. I called Zack to arrange for all her siblings to come over and see her...I'm hopping it's gonna cheer her up." Alec shared the secret.

"Aw that's sweet, put her on the phone. How long do you need?" Cindy asked.

"Everyone should be here at about twelve o'clock." Alec answered

"Sure, Original Cindy can do that." she replied.

"Good, thanks Cindy. I owe you. I'll go wake miss attitude." he said walking to Max's room.

He knocked on the door "Max you up?" he asked Max just moaned. So Alec opened the door and pulled the covers off her. To reveal her wearing a light blue tank top and skimpy shorts.

"Alec what the hell, I'm trying to sleep." Max replied putting the pillow over her head.

"And I'm trying to wake you up... Cindy's on the line." he informed her.

"What?" Max asked as she shot up

"Cindy is on the line" Alec said slowly handing her the phone.

"I'm not a child." she replied smiling and took the phone from him. He turned around to walk back out of the door as Max threw her pillow at him hitting him on the back of the head.

"Now, now be nice Maxie." Alec smiled at her and left.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Max asked.

"Original Cindy's sorry for waking you but Cindy got a hot date with this lickety boo an Original Cindy need some clothes. You up for shopping?" Cindy asked her best friend.

"Aiight when you ready? And I'll swing by your place" Max answered.

"Bout an hour, Original Cindy just got up." she replied

"Sure I've gotta drag myself out of bed first." Max moaned causing Cindy to laugh

"See you in an hour boo." Cindy replied .

"Catch ya later." Max said then put the phone down.

"Alec I'm going out." Max shouted to Alec who was in the shower but he didn't hear her. Max got changed into a pair of slim casual jeans and a fashionable belly top that said 'Warning! This bitch bites'.

"So you've finally gotten out of bed" Alec teased as he walked out of the bathroom with a blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah well someone woke me up from my lovely dream, smart ass." Max replied in the same tone Alec used and gently hit him over the head as she passed him and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh I knew you'd dream about my ass." Alec commented with a cheeky grin as he walked towards his room which was right next to Max's.

"Alec" Max slowly whispered as she held his boxers and chain in her hand. He turned around to see what she wanted him for and couldn't help but turn slightly red. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards Max.

"I've gotta bounce" Max informed him as she fought to hide a smile. Max fiddled with his chain; it was a small square shaped piece of silver with four Chinese markings engraved onto it.

"What do they mean?" Max asked Alec looking at the symbols as he walked over to her.

Alec pointed to the different symbols and said "This says Alec, Hope, Love and Peace."

Max nodded and smiled then commented "That's hot." and held out his stuff to him.

"Where you goin at this time of the morning?" Alec asked taking his possessions.

"What do you care?" Max retorted smiling.

"Just asking." Alec answered.

"I'm gonna swing by Cindy's then were going shopping." Max replied.

Max and Cindy went shopping both of them were carrying a few bags after purchasing new clothes from local shops and still interested in looking for more bargains.

While Alec was alone in the large, clean and very tidy penthouse, decorating he placed balloons around the penthouse, set out a buffet all prepared by himself, placed streamers, banners and those little things you blow into and they unroll and make a sound. The buffet was neatly displayed on the dining table, placed on a pale blue table over. Sequence which said "Reunited" were scattered over the table and three sets of balloons each set containing three balloons attached to the light blue ribbons which were tied tightly around small weights. Two of these were placed at either side of the table and the other was placed in the centre of the large table. Alec had secretly hid mistletoes in the door way to the penthouse kitchen door, his and Max's bedroom doors.

"You really should knock." Alec said as he filled the fridge with beer.

"Don't need to, you can sense when people are here." Zack replied walking over to Alec in the kitchen.

"Hey." Zack greeted his little brother

"'Happening bro?" Alec said as he got up and manly hugged Zack.

"You did all this to make Max happy?" Zack asked as he pointed to the decorations

"Yeah, do you think it looks okay? You want a beer?" Alec asked

"Yes please, it looks amazing, so why bother going through all the trouble?" Zack as Alec handed him a bottle of chilled beer.

"I just want everything to be perfect. Max has always wanted to have a reunion with everyone here and she deserves it... I'm just trying to make it as perfect as I can" Alec answered as he stocked up boxes of beer against the fridge.

"You care about her don't you?" Zack asked as he and Alec walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I do...in a brotherly way." Alec replied realising where Zack was going with it.

"Oh I think it's something more than brotherly love, you dare hurt her and I'll kill you." Zack warned.

"We're not like that and I wouldn't do anything to hurt Max." Alec replied truthfully.

_Beep! Beep!_ Went the oven... _Ding! Dong!_ went the door.

"I'll get the oven; can you get the door please?" Alec said as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"No problem." Zack answered as he got to his feet and opened the door to see a familiar face, Jondy.

"Hello Gorgeous." Jondy said smiling as she walked into the penthouse and hugged Zack.

"Hey babe." he replied as he returned the hug, they walked into the living room.

"Alec I'd like you to meet Jondy, Jondy this is Alec." Zack introduced her once Alec returned to the room.

"Hiya, nice to finally meet you bro, you look just like Ben." Jondy told him as she hugged her brother.

"Hi baby sister, you look good." Alec replied hugging his long lost sister.

Everyone started turning up Ben, Kavi, Vada, Syl, Krit, Jack, Seth, Tinga and Birn. They all began to chat amongst themselves and then Zack realised someone was missing.

"Where's Zane and Eva?" Zack asked everyone went silent all turning to look at a worried Zack.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. They are stuck in traffic. Eva phoned me to say she will be late" Kavi informed him.

"Okay well since I've got your attention here's what we are going to do: Cindy has distracted Max to get her out of the house while we all arrive. They are going to be here any minute and when she is nearly here we are going to rush into that room" and he pointed then continued "and slide over the door then when Max is in we jump out and surprise her." Zack informed them.

"I hear foot steps." Jack muttered

"Oh, Max must be coming up the stairs. Hide!" Vada told them and they walked into the other room.

They door swung open, Max and Cindy entered the penthouse. Alec was leaning against the kitchen door frame. While Zack and Jondy stood by the window as they didn't hide fast enough, Max's face lit up.

"Jondy." Max said excited running towards her, Jondy spun around and whispered "Max." and ran towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Everyone in the hidden room was peeking through the small gap of the door as it wasn't properly closed to try and see Max.

"I've missed you so much." Max told her after placing a kiss on Jondy's cheek.

"I've missed you too." she replied smiling as she pulled away.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." Max greeted her big brother, Zack.

"Hey Maxie." Zack said as he hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked looking at them.

"SURPRISE!" The X5s shouted in unison as they slid the door open and blew into party things and let off party poppers.

Max was totally shocked. She placed her hands over her mouth and her dark brown eyes started to fill up "Oh my goodness." Max finally said finding her voice.

"Surprise Maxie." Alec whispered into her ear.

"You did this?" Max asked as she turned around and hugged him.

"Yep it's all my doing." Alec answered smiling.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." Max told him.

"You're welcome Maxie." Alec replied.

Max walked over to her other siblings and began to hug them all and they gathered around Max. Cindy smiled as she saw her girl smile for the first time in months and she made her way to the door.

"Cindy, where you off to?" Max asked as she walked towards her.

"I'm gonna bounce, this isn't my scene" Cindy replied

"This isn't you scene... Gee that's cute but come on, I want to meet my brothers and sisters." Max told her.

"Original Cindy's gonna swing by later, once everything it cool. You should spend time with your siblings now boo." Cindy said.

"But I want you to be her too." Max replied looking hurt.

"Original Cindy will swing by later, promise" Cindy stated.

"Aiight, catch ya later girl." Max replied as she hugged Cindy.

"Bye boo." Cindy replied

All of them began to catch up and everyone was curious to know what was between Max and Alec. The transgenics went into their own little groups. Max, Jondy, Kavi, Syl, Tinga and Brin were all sitting together and Ben, Alec, Krit, Zack, Jack and Seth.

"So Maxie, how long have you and Alec been sharing this penthouse for?" Syl asked

"Erm… probably about two or three years now." Max replied

"I take it you're seeing him then?" Jondy asked

"No, we're just close friends and I don't even like him." Max replied in her denial voice

"That's your denial voice baby sister." Tinga teased and Max stuck her tongue out at her causing all of them to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I see Maxie's got the hots for him." Brin commented.

"Hell no, not in a million years." Max lied turning slightly red.

"Just face it Maxie, you fell in love with him." Kavi said and Max sighed and rolled her  
eyes.

"Aw, you do, don't you? That's so sweet" Vada told her.

"You look good together." Syl informed her.

"Baby sister, he cares about you, you should make a move." Tinga suggested.

"No, I couldn't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Max asked.

"I think he does. You should have seen him earlier Maxie, he was relieved to see you smiling again after so long." Brin answered.

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"He was worried about you. He called Zack and arranged this whole thing to cheer you up." Jondy answered.

"He did?" Max smiled and glanced over to him to see him smiling back at her.

"Seriously Max, you should tell him." Vada suggested.

"Yeah, cause he totally has the hots for you." Kavi commented

"No way...what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same? Everything would change." Max informed them.

"It could change for the better." Brin pointed out.

"You have to promise you won't say anything." Max told them.

"Promise." Vada and Kavi said in unison.

Max looked at Tinga waiting for an answer "Fine, I won't say anything."

"Promise." Syl replied.

"Jondy, please." Max begged her sister not to say anything.

"Oh, okay, I promise." Jondy gave in.

"Thank you guys." Max said and they began to talk about Jondy and Zack's relationship and how Syl and Krit got together. Then they tucked into what was left of the buffet.

Knock! Knock! Max wandered over to the door and let in her new guests.

"Max." said an excited Eva as she threw her arms around her sister.

"Eva, it's so good to see you." Max told her.

"Hey bro, long time no see." Max said to Zane as she hugged her big brother and Eva picked her son up.

"Nice to see you Maxie." he replied

Max looked at the little three year old boy in Eva's arms. "Aw, hi little one." Max said to him  
"Hi auntie Max." he said sweetly.

"He looks just like you Zane, but with Eva's eyes." Max told the young boy's parents who smiled at her as it was the first time Max had seen their son.

"What's you name?" Max asked him.

"Caden but you can call me Cade." he replied.

"I like that name. It's nice." Max told him.

"Thanks." he replied.

"What do you say we go have some cookies while mum and dad go and chat?" Max suggested and his face lit up.

"Yes, please, cookies are my favourite." Cade answered holding his hands out to Max.

"Okay, lets go." Max carried him into the kitchen and Cade wrapped his arms around Max's neck and hugged her, Alec watched happily.

Cade took a few cookies and eat them, then he tugged on Max's hand and cheerfully said "Auntie Max, let's go and see who else is here."

Max smiled down at him and took his hand and walked into the living room where Alec walked towards them.

"Hey Maxie, who's this?" Alec asked.

"This is Cade." Max replied as Alec kneeled on the floor to Cades height.

"Hey kiddo." Alec said smiling.

"Hiya Ben, I haven't seen you for ages." Cade replied hugging Alec.

"Cade, sweety, this isn't Ben. It's his twin Alec." Max told him.

"Oh, cool, you look just the same." Cade smiled happily looking over at Ben.

"Yep, and we sound the same." Alec commented.

"I'm gonna go see Ben." Cade said looking at Alec and Max.

"Sure." Max replied and Cade ran off to see Ben.

"So why didn't I get a cookie? Have I not been a good boy?" Alec asked in a baby voice.

"Aw, what a shame. Do you want one?" Max answered

"Nope." Alec replied

"Alec say 'Aaaa'" Max told him and he did. Then Max put a cookie into his mouth.  
"Thanks." he said after swallowing the homemade cookie.

"See, your cooking isn't that bad." Max commented and walked back over to the group of girls.  
Zack and Cade were over at the window playing eye spy. While Alec, Krit, Ben, Zane and Seth were talking, Zack listened in.

"So what's between you and my baby sister Alec?" Zane asked.

"Nothing, we're just flat mates." he replied.

"Really, you seem to be pretty close." Krit commented.

"Max normally pushes guys away but she doesn't with you." Ben informed his twin.

"She probably just trusts me, that's all. We're family" Alec said.

"You like her don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but just as a friend." Alec lied.

"Oh you liar, you can tell by the way you look at her." Seth stated.

"Oh, okay, maybe…" Alec agreed.

"You should let her know." Seth told his brother.

"Yeah, right. She'd probably just laugh and hit me." Alec chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe, but then she would know. She might feel the same way." Jack commented.

"Oh, I don't know." Alec replied.

"Come on, what are you worried about?" Zane asked.

"What will change, what if she doesn't speak to me or wants to be near me?" Alec told his brothers, open to their advice.

"Just think about telling her, okay?" Krit suggested.

"Okay Bro." he said.


	3. true or dare?

Title: Reunion  
Author: Pandie and Angeleyes  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belongs to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Everyone i would like you to thank to HoneyX5-452for betaing for Pandie and myself. Check out her profile and site they are amazing. http/ size1 width100 noshade>The transgenics began to mix more and Caden was getting tired, then he fell asleep on the chair next to the window.

"Jondy, you up for a game of truth or dare?" Seth asked.

"Sure, Maxie you in?" Jondy answered.

"Hell yeah, Alec, Ben you game?" Max asked them.

"Sure." they answered in unison.

They walked into a corner of the living room and placed themselves on the floor in a little circle.

"Who's going first?" Seth asked.

"You're the oldest so we'll start with you, truth or dare?" Jondy asked her older brother.

"Erm...Dare" he answered.

Jondy blurred into the kitchen and returned with half a lemon. "I dare you to eat half a lemon." she told him with a cheeky smile.

"Is that it?" Seth checked.

"Yep, just half a plain lemon." she replied.

Seth took the lemon bit into and automatically screwed his face up. "Ew it's sour." he complained but did the dare.

Seth blurred into the kitchen a minute later and returned. "Right, Jondy I dare you to drink half a bottle of vinegar." Seth said.

"What if I picked truth?" Jondy asked smiling

"Tuff, you made me eat half a sour lemon." he answered smiling.

Jondy laughed and drank half the bottle "Yuck that was disgusting." she commented and everyone laughed.

They spun the bottle and it landed at Jondy. "Not again, this is a fix." she moaned. The bottle spun again to reveal that Alec would tell her what she was to do.

"Truth or dare Jondy?" Alec asked.

"Truth" she answered.

"Who was your first crush?" he asked.

Jondy bit her lip then muttered "Ben."

"Me?" Ben commented in shock.

"Yeah." Jondy confessed.

The bottle spun again "Oh, come on, are you guys doing this on purpose?" Jondy asked laughing.

"Truth or dare?" Ben asked.

"Truth." Jondy answered.

"Who's your favourite sibling and why?" he asked.

"Maxie cause she has shark DNA too and back at Manticore she was always there for me so I didn't feel lonely at night and that they didn't drag on." Jondy answered.

"Aaww, Jondy you helped me too." Max said as she rested her head on Jondy's shoulder, as she was sitting next to her and Jondy placed her head against Max's. The rest of the group smiled at them.

"What's the worst situation you have ever been in?" Seth asked Ben.

"When Max and me were in the forest with Manticore soldiers closing in on us. I was hurt and couldn't make a run for it and I didn't want to go back there... so I asked Max if she could do me a favour and... and kill me so I didn't have to go back there." Ben answered as a single tear fell down his cheek when he looked at Max.

"Ben, it's okay." Max hugged her brother.

"I'm just sorry I made you do that" Ben said.

"It's okay." Max replied and pulled away.

"Alec, if you could be forever poor but truly in love or forever wealthy but completely alone. Which would you pick and why?" Max asked.

"Forever poor but truly in love...because money can't buy you happiness and love isn't something you can buy... Plus 'I've always wanted to have a child of my own" Alec answered smiling.

"Oh no, imagine a mini Alec running around." Max teased.

"Yeah, that would be a handful." Alec laughed.

"I'm gonna order pizza, you want some?" Max asked her four siblings sitting around her.  
"Yes, please." the four transgenics said in unison.

"Okay, I'll order a variety." Max told them and walked off while the others continued the game of truth or dare.

Ben took advantage of Max being away and asked Alec "Do you love Maxie?"

After a few minutes Alec nodded and answered "Yes."

"I know you did, but I had to be sure." Ben replied.

Max returned and sat back in her spot between Alec and Jondy.

"Who would you consider dating, Maxie, someone older or younger?" Jondy asked her sister.

"Does it really matter?" Max asked.

"Yes." Jondy replied smiling.

"Probably both, if you love someone it doesn't really matter what age they are, but personally I like someone around the same age as me." Max answered truthfully.

They continued to play truth or dare until the pizza arrived and Max went to the door to reveal Cindy standing in front of her.

"Hey Boo, Original Cindy keeps her promises." Cindy smiled as she hugged her best friend.  
"Hey girl." Max replied.

"You order pizza?" Cindy asked pointing over her shoulder to Herbal, Sketchy and Normal as she walked into the penthouse.

"Well, well look who has a second job?" Max said.

"Jam Pony pay sucks." Sketchy moaned.

"I hear ya brother." Herbal commented.

"Hey bip, bip, bip." Normal commanded causing Herbal and Sketchy to let out a loud moan.

"Max, did you order pizza?" Sketchy asked.

"Yeah, bring it in." Max said and gestured them into the penthouse.

"Ho, sister how come I didn't get an invite?" Herbal asked noticing the party.

"Cause it was a surprise" Max informed him.

"Neat crib" Sketchy commented

"There's beer in the fridge if ya want one." Max offered.

"Sure, thanks." Herbal answered.

"Go easy on the drink Sketchy, cause I'm not carrying you home" Max warned.

"I won't, don't worry." Sketchy replied.

"Missy Miss, don't think giving me a beer's gonna achieve you a day off work." Normal informed her.

Max smiled and returned to Cindy. "I've got a few people who want to meet you" Max said.

"Wanna meet Original Cindy, who? Oh Max who's that over there talking to Alec?" Cindy asked.

"That's Ben not Alec and he's talking to Seth. Come on I'll introduce you." Max answered and she did.

Sketchy, Herbal and Normal went to get a beer and started talking to Max's siblings while Max introduced Cindy to everyone.

"We're in the middle of a game of truth or dare, you game?" Max asked smiling.

"No, Original Cindy gonna check out you sibs." Cindy answered smiling.

"Okay girl, just shout if ya need me." Max replied.

"Do you have a crush on Cindy?" Alec asked Seth.

"Oh yes, badly." Seth laughed.

"Ben, I dare you to pretend to Normal that you're Alec. He doesn't know you two are twins." Jondy said.

"Sure." Ben replied and walked over to a very drunken Normal.

"Does Ben know Normal has a thing for Alec?" Max asked.

"Nope." Alec replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Normal, how's it going?" Ben asked pretending to be Alec

"Good, Alec you?" Normal replied.

"Fine, thanks buddy." Ben answered and Normal grabbed his ass.

"Oh! I don't bend that way." Ben turned with a shocked look on his face. Max, Alec and Jondy walked over to them and pulled the totally drunken Normal off Ben.

"Normal, leave my twin alone or I'll have to kick your ass." Alec warned.

"Two Alec's... It's the drink." Normal said looking at the bottle in his hand.

"Let's get back to our game." Jondy suggested.

"Can I join?" Normal asked "Alec one and two, Boxers or briefs?" Normal added.

"Right, Original Cindy's gonna take ya drunken ass home." Cindy said.

"See ya in the morning." Max replied.

"Aiight, night Boos." Cindy replied to Max and all her siblings.

Which was followed by a chorus of "Bye.". Herbal, Sketchy, Normal and Cindy made their way to the door.

"Oh, I'm gonna spew." Normal said covering his mouth with his hands.

"Oh! Oh! Toilet, toilet!" Max said and he ran to the rest room.

"Original Cindy's gonna come back for that boo." Cindy told Max, she nodded and Cindy took a drunken Herbal and Sketchy home to their flat.

"Who was the first person you thought you loved? What changed your mind?" Alec was asked by Max.

"Her name was Rachel Berrisford but I realised I couldn't tell who I really was. Then I met this amazing woman who's sweet, kind, caring and intelligent person hidden under a mask of attitude and she always puts others before her self and I fell in love with her." Alec answered.

"So who is she?" Max asked.

"A close friend." he simply answered.

Since Alec never told Max he liked her at this opportunity Ben decided to be a little bit mean and make his twin jealous and Ben also hoped it might make Alec confess his feelings for Max.

"Max, I dare you to give Normal a lap dance." Ben told her and received an annoyed look from Alec.

"No, no way, I can't." Max protested.

"It's a dare Maxie, you have to do it." Jondy reminded her.

"Well, here goes." Max replied as she slowly walked up to Normal who was sitting in a chair near the door, swaying her hips side to side. Normal's eyes were fixed on her, Alec could feel the envy growing inside him and he began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. After Max accomplished her dare, she rushed back over to Jondy, Ben and Alec.

"That was pure mean you guys." Max spat at the twins.

Cindy came in and grabbed Normal while Max was shouting at Ben and Alec.

"Right, Maxie it's your turn. What's the best you've got?" Alec asked.

"I dare you confess your love for your crush." Max dared them smiling.

"Ben, you can have the honour of going first." Alec said.

"Chicken." Ben commented as he got up and walked over to Vada.

"Vada... I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Vada replied and wrapped her arms around Ben. Ben nodded to Alec as Jondy got up and walked over to Zack.

Alec was sitting next to Max on the chair, Max was smiling over to Jondy and Alec took a deep breath. "Max." he whispered so low only Max could hear him. She turned around to see hazel-green eyes merely inches away from her. Their eyes met and danced to each other, Alec leaned forward and Max closed the space between them and their soft lips met. They kissed slowly but passionately and then they broke apart smiling when they heard everyone around them cheering and whistling.

Hey everyone Pandie and myself hope you enjoyed this fic. PLease send us an email and let us know thanks xxx.


	4. storm

Title: Reunion chap 4  
Author: Pandie and Angeleyes  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belongs to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Alec looked over at Zack who was walking with an arm round Jondys waist heading for the window.

"Zack you gonna have to kill me cause i'm madly in love with you sister" Alec shouted over to him.

"It's okay bro, i know how you feel" Zack replied taking Jondys hand in his, she smiled up at him..

As they reached the window Zack turned to face Jondy and held both her hands. "Jondy there's something i've been meaning ask you but i never found the perfect time" Zack said softly looking straight into Jondys eyes bothe of them unaware that everyone had stopped talking and was watching them.

Zack smiled and Jondy and she returned the smile, then Zack gracefully bent down on one knee, pulled out a blue box out of his pocket, he held it out, opened it to reveal a beautiful blue diamond ring and said "Jondy will you marry me?"

Jondy was totally shocked she just started at him, then started to slowly nod "Yes" she said smiling.

Everyone cheered, whistled and let off party poppers. While Zack slipped the ring elegantly onto Jondys finger and kissed her.

"I love you" Jondy told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know" he replied smiling.

"Everyone Syl and myself have an announcement to make" Krit started getting everyones attention.

"We are engaged and have recently found out that i am expecting" Syl finished resting her head against Krits shoulder.

This was folled by cheers, claps and whistles. Then a few hours later everyone started to leave. Ben and Jack were the first to go after saying goodbye to everyone then Seth, Vada, Syl and Krit. Zane and Eva carried an asleep Cade to the car and said the fair wells. Kavi, Tinga and Brin followed them. Then Jondy and Zack left the pent house leaving only Max and Alec.

Max cleans the kitchen up while Alec cleaned the living room. When he was finnished he walked into the kitchen dumping a black bag full of rubbish near the bin. Max turned to walk out of the kitchen not noticing Alec was standing in the door wayand bumped into him.

"Oh shite, you scared the hell out of me" Max said looking up at him and Alec started laughing when Max had jumped with fright.

"Sorry, Do you know how long i've tried to catch you standing here?" Alec asked smiling at Max.

"How long?" Max asked stepping closer to him.

"All night" he answered with a cheeky gri as he placed his had on Maxs waist.

"Why is that?" Max asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alec didn't say anything he just pointed up at the mistltoe stuck to the top of the door way and watched Max as she smiled and went on her tip – toes to reach up to him. Alec returned the smile and closed the space between them.

"I've got something for you" Alec said taking Maxs hand and guiding her into his room.

Alec walked over to his bedside table and picked up a necklace. Then turned to see Max holding a photoframe with a picture of Max, Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and Alec.

"That's a good picture" Max commented

"Yeah, it's the only one i have of you smiling" Alec stated looking over Maxs shoulder.

Max put the photoframe down and Alec held the necklace over Max, so it was infront of her face.

"I made this for you... It's just like mine but with your name" Alec told her.

"Aaww thanks Alec" Max replied smiling as she moved her hair so that Alec could put the necklace around her neck.

Max turned around and hugged him. "I didn't know you could speak chinese" Max said sitting down on the bed, Alec lay down next to her sitting up on an elbow watching her.

"I can't, i can only read and write the chinese symbols" Alec said letting out a little laugh Max turned around to lay on her stomach facing Alec.

"Oh right...so why did you pick those symbols?" Max asked fiddling with the chain around Alec's neck.

"Alec because it's the name you gave me. Peace because that's what i want between humans and us, transgenics. Hope for a future better than this and love because... i don't know maybe cause it's something we never got back at Manticore" he answered and Max smiled

"That sound good" Max said then added "I'm going for a shower"

"But i'll be here all on my own" Alec said in a baby voice whilst making a said face.

"I'm sure you'll survive" Max replied laughing.

Max went for a shower and dried her long hair. Then slipped into bed, Alec had heard her go into her room and close the door.

"Max" he called through the wall

"Yeah" Max replied turning over in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alec asked

"Trying to sleep" Max answered.

"Fine then but i won't bite ya know" Alec said but Max didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to come and keep me warm?" Alec asked

"Nope your gonna have to come through here" Max told him

"But i have a double bed" he tried to reason with her as he couldn't be bothered getting out of his bed.

"So do i smart ass, your gonna have to come through here" Max told him as it started to rain outside.

"No way am i sleeping in a girly room" Alec said and her could hear Max laughing. She lay on the edge of the bed and watched the heavy rain run down the window as thunder started to fill the air.

"Well lets just say it's going to be a long cold night" Max replied smiling.

Max realised he wasn't moving, walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Alecstanding there looking down at her.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Max asked smiling

"I...erm...well you said it was going to be a long nihgt so i...i thought i would...well keep you company" Alec answered struggeling to get the words out as he nervously ran his fingers throught his hair.

"No, you not cause you'll keep me up all night" Max said to him as more thunder could be heard.

"N..No, I wont honest" Alec replied then there was a small flash of lightening hardly noticeable, but Alec noticed.

"Maxie, please" Alec begged as he got on his knees and stuck his bottom lip out making Max laugh.Alec turned around heading for his room felling defeated and emmbarassed.

"Okay but don't keep me up all night with your big mouth" Max commented as she reached out and grabbed his arm, then kissed him passionately.

Then there was a sudden flash of lightening that filled the room, Alec jumped and looked around, breathing faster than normal. Then there was another flash of lightening this time brighter, Alec tensed up and let out a scream before he pulled Max into a comfortable embrace.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Max asked totally bewildered

"Nothin...Nothin, why would there be anything wrong?" Alec said more to himself than to Max.

"Alec..." Max was cut off by another flash of lightening and she felt Alec jump.

"It's fine Max, it's...it's okay" Alec stuttered

"Right, Alec what's wrong?" Max asked again this time holding his arms and looking up at him.

"I...i'm scared of lightening" Alec muttered quietly looking away from Max.

"I didn't hear that what?" Max replied

"I'm,afraid,of,lightening" Alec rushed.

"Yeah, right" Max commented and Alec looked down at her, Max could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't joking.

"Alec... your being serious" Max checked and he nodded.

"It's okay, are you aiight?" Max said as she reached up on her tip-toes, put her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm always aiight" he whispered and Max could sense that he was smiling as he relaxed.

"Come on smart ass" Max said as she took Alec's hand and led him to the double bed, they both slipped under the covers.

Alec could feel Max shivering "Max are you cold?" he asked

"No" Max muttered

"Then why are you shivering?" Alec asked moving closer to Max, he lay right behind her propped up apon an elbow as she watched her.

"Cause i'm freezin" she replied smiling up at him.

"Aaww poor baby" He replied with a cheeky grin as he bent his head down to brush his lips gentley over Maxs and they met for a passionate kiss.

"So that's what i am, your baby?" Max said smiling sweetly up at her man.

"Of course" he replied before meeting her lips again. When they broke apart Max leand back resting against Alec's body, feeling his warmth.

"Max" Alec whispered into her ear.

"What?" she replied

"Shut up and get to sleep" he replied trying to act serious but failed. Max dug her long nails into Alec's arm that was resting around her waist.

"Ouch!" he pulled his arm away and rubbed it Max giggled.

"Max, look at that mark" Alec moaned pointing at the mark where Maxs nails made contact.

"Sissy... want me to kiss it better?" Max asked with a micheveious grin, Alec nodded making a sad face.

Max planted little kisses over his arm where she hurt hi, then gentley bit him but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Right that's it, your gonna pay" Alec stated causing Max to chuckle.

Alec tightend his grip around Maxs waist so she couldn't escape and started to tickle her with his free hand. Laughter filled the room.

"No, no Alec am sorry stop...stop" Max said between giggles.

"Say Alecs the best smart ass ever" Alec commented as he continued to tickle Max.

"Alec is the best...pain in the ass ever" Max said laughing at the look on his face after he realised she wasn't going to say it.

"No Max i don't think you heard me correctly, try again" Alec told her.

"Alec is the most annoying smart ass" Max repeated twice

"See there's that thing about my ass again. Ya know what i think?" Alec asked

"Give me a clue" Max asked

"You want to hug me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry me, you want my sexy body, you wan..." Alec was cut off when Max kissed him.

"Yes, i do" Max said when they had finished.

"To what part?" Alec asked kissing her again before she could answer.

"All of it" she smiled and Alec returned the smile.

Hiya people, Did you like it? Let me and Pandie know please fae Kelly and Pandie x


End file.
